


Revelations

by LilRexsoka



Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is trying so hard to not be a hypocrite, Anidala, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forbidden attachments, Padme and Rex bonding time, Padme just wants everyone to get along, Rex is getting dragged along, it's Ahsoka's fault, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: It's finally time for Padawan and Master to be truthful with each other. With support from their loved ones, maybe they can all see past their emotions and become a family.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna talk about how late I am for this. Nope.  
> Just enjoy, lol.

_Last time, on Attachment Troubles..._

_Our favourite secret couple confronts our favourite Padawan and her clone Captain for something they do themselves._

**Back to our regularly scheduled program...**

\---------- 

“Master, let us explain,” Ahsoka begged, her chest feeling empty and hollow with guilt.

“I will. I expect a full explanation as to why you hid this from me.” Anakin’s voice was strangled, almost broken. _He feels betrayed… Was keeping our relationship from him really the best choice?_ Ahsoka thought, suddenly saddened.

The General pushed away from the table and gestured toward a doorway. “I want to hear your side of the story, Ahsoka.”

The Togruta sighed and followed his directions through the door, which just so happened to be a guest bedroom. Ahsoka sunk down into one of the chairs inside, crossing her arms across her chest gloomily.

“So,” Anakin began, taking the chair opposite hers. “How long have you and Rex been… together?”

Ahsoka groaned, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment; she was not loving this talk already, being questioned like she was an angsty teen in a holonovel. “Not long. Since the Devaron mission.”

“Oh, that was the mission that you and Rex were stationed alone together.” The General’s eyes narrowed. “Ahsoka, did you-”

The Padawan glared at her Master. “We just decided to become partners then. Our new relationship is still in the early phases, Sky Guy.”

Anakin leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face with a drawn-out sigh. “I’m not upset that you are dating Rex,” he murmured from underneath his palms as if he could not meet her gaze. “I’m certainly not upset that you are breaking the Jedi code. I can’t be.”

Ahsoka tilted her head curiously. _Does he mean…_

“I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me,” the General burst out, exhaustedly flinging his arms over each side of the chair. “I’m your Master, and you couldn’t even tell me when something so important happened!”

]“It’s because I knew you were going to act just like this!” Ahsoka sputtered, throwing up her arms. “Why would I tell you if you were going to freak out, or tell the Council, or-” Tears sprung into her eyes as her voice broke. _I hate this. Why couldn’t Rex and I have stayed friends? Maybe that would have prevented all of this._ However, she quickly brushed that traitorous thought away.

“Snips,” the Jedi Knight protested. “I’m sorry for getting...flustered. And I'm not going to tell the Council. That wouldn’t be fair to you since I have my own attachments.” He hung his head guiltily.

She scoffed. Her own suspicions had been more than confirmed. She wiped her eyes with a sniff. “So… what are you going to do, then?”

Her Master shrugged. “There’s nothing I can do. You’ve made your choice, and it’s not my place to tell you what to do with your relationship.” A glimmer appeared in his eye. “I trust you, Ahsoka. I know you will do what you think is right… and if Rex is worth it, then I can’t argue with you.”

Tears sprung back into the Padawan’s eyes and she threw herself forward, flinging her arms around her Master. He hugged her back, squeezing gently. “Thank you, Anakin,” Ahsoka whispered into his shoulder.

“Anything for you, Snips,” the man answered when she pulled away. He stood up from his seat and smoothed his robes with his signature, beaming grin. “What do you say? Should we return to our beloved partners?”

The Togruta rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “After you, Sky Guy.” Ahsoka followed him back into the dining room, her spirits high and hopeful. She had always known she would have to let her Master in on her secret eventually, and when the day had finally come, it had gone better than she had expected. _I can thank him for that, and so much more._

\----------

Rex stared awkwardly at the table cloth in silence as it stretched between him and the Senator. Internally, he was panicking. Ahsoka had promised him that she would find a way to introduce the idea of their relationship slowly to her Master, but instead, it came to the General before she could even begin to take those steps. Now the Togruta had been dragged away, likely to her imminent berating and punishment. _I’m sorry, ‘Soka… I should never have kissed you back._

But there was no time for regrets, not when his imminent death was approaching. He at least wanted his last thoughts to be of the energetic Padawan he loved.

Senator Amidala, still perched across the table, cleared her throat, breaking the silence. “So… why do you think Ahsoka picked you?”

The question startled him, and Rex raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Uhm, Senator? Ah, what do you mean, exactly?” _Not what I had expected the icebreaker to be._

Padmé smiled softly. “I’m just curious, Captain. There are a lot of clones in the Five-Oh-First. Why do you think Ahsoka chose you as her partner, out of all of them?”

Rex ran his hand over the soft stubble on the back of his head. He hadn’t put as much thought into it as he would have assumed, but he had pondered that question before. “Uhm, well… I guess it’s because I was the first clone she was introduced to when she first joined General Skywalker on Christophsis. From there, I guess she considered me a bit of a mentor and a friend.” He tapped the plates of his armour thoughtfully. “And maybe it’s me. Of what aspects she’s attracted to, though, I’m not sure.”

The Senator seemed enamoured with his answer. “Well, that’s something you would have to ask her.”

“Yeah,” Rex answered. He knew he wasn’t the best at talking about personal things such as that, but he did find talking to Ahsoka was strangely easy. “I will.”

“What about you?” Padmé prodded cheekily. “Why are you attracted to Ahsoka?”

This question seemed easy enough to answer, but he found himself lost for words. “I… well.” It was easy to admire her traits and beauty in his mind, but putting all his love for her into words was far more difficult. “I love her personality. I love how she can tease and joke, be sweet and caring, and how she always seems to know when I’m upset. She’s strong, determined, confident, and…” the clone felt his face flush. “She’s cute.”

The Senator laughed. “You seem fitting for each other,” she told him warmly with a brimming grin. “I’m glad that Ahsoka chose a man like you.”

“Thank you, Senator.” Rex didn’t think he had ever felt this comfortable with another woman before, other than with Ahsoka, of course. _Maybe… this what it feels like to have a mother figure._

“Please, call me Padmé,” the woman insisted, waving her hand flippantly. “Ahsoka is family, so that means you are part of it now as well.” Her smile had not vanished, and Rex was starting to feel his own face mirror hers.

At that moment, Anakin and Ahsoka trailed back into the dining room. They each parted and returned to their seats in quiet reverie, though Rex caught the obvious relief in their eyes.

“How did it go?” Padmé asked gently, placing her hand gingerly on Anakin’s.

The Jedi Knight’s eyes glowed in response. With his usual good spirits, he answered, “Great. I couldn’t stay mad at Snips for long.” He shot a playful wink at his apprentice, who rolled her eyes.

Feeling the nervous tension that had gathered in his chest begin to loosen, Rex hesitantly murmured, “So… you worked everything out? We won’t be punished?” He had to make sure there wouldn’t be any grievances- after all, working with someone who had ill feelings for him wouldn’t go well for anyone.

“Don’t worry about it, Rex,” Anakin confirmed. “I… slightly overreacted. I approve entirely.” He ran his hands through his wavy locks and chuckled to himself. “No hard feelings?”

“Of course not!” Ahsoka jumped into the conversation eagerly, practically glowing with apparent joy. She awkwardly leaned sideways in her chair to give the Captain a clumsy hug. “We’re just excited that you didn’t sell us out to the council.”

Rex dipped his head. “Exactly what she said, sir.” _I can deal with an angry Jedi… but there is little I can do if the Council finds out and punishes Ahsoka. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to her because of me._

General Skywalker opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the ringing of his comm. He frowned and lifted his wrist to his mouth, answering with an irritated growl. “What is it, Obi-Wan? I’m a little busy at the moment. Can this wait?”

“Yes, hello Anakin,” The Jedi Master answered dryly. “Sadly, it cannot. The council needs you to report directly to them. It seems someone refused to write his reports when he was supposed to for the last mission.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whined. “I’ll do it later, I promise, but right now I’m hanging out with Ahsoka and-” Beside Rex, the Padawan winced.

“Oh, Ahsoka’s there, too? Good. Bring her along, as her report was missing as well. It seemed Captain Rex was the only sensible one.” Kenobi let out a disappointed sigh through the comm.

Anakin rolled his eyes and begrudgingly agreed. “Yes, Master. We’ll be there right away.” He turned off the comm and groaned. “Sorry, this is my fault.”

“Don’t worry.” Padmé gathered herself and scooped up an armful of dishes. “You two should go. I’ll be fine cleaning up by myself.” Her tone was deceptively cheery.

Rex hesitated. He didn’t want the Senator to have to deal with the remains of the grand meal on her own… plus, perhaps this was a chance to get to know her better. “I can stay behind and help you, Senator- erm, Padmé. I don’t have anything else I need to be doing anyway.”

The relieved sigh told the clone everything he needed to know. “Thank you, Rex.” Padmé smirked playfully. “Maybe we’ll get some bonding time out of this.”

“Sounds good to me,” Anakin put in. “Come on, Snips. Let’s get to the Council Room before Obi-Wan gets really mad.” He patted Rex on his pauldron as he sauntered past toward the door.

Ahsoka skipped after her Master, but not before stopping to stretch forward on her toes and peck the clone on the cheek. “Be good while I’m gone, okay Rexy?” She bounced away giggling.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rex muttered, feeling his face flush again, embarrassed in front of the Senator and his General, even though they did not seem to mind in the slightest.

Padmé was grinning, amused. “She’s something, isn’t she?” She teased once the two Jedi had disappeared. “You’re a lucky man, Rex. Now come on. They won’t be gone long, and we have a lot of work to do.”

The Senator set the clone to work on scrubbing the dishes while she began to set things away and scrape leftover food into containers to save. She hummed as she worked, a musical noise that reminded him of the whistled tunes the instructors would sometimes teach the young cadets back on Kamino.

The comfortable silence did not last forever, although. “Oh no,” Padmé gasped, nearly making Rex drop a glass into the soapy water. “We forgot. There’s something we had to tell both of you.”

“It’s alright. You can tell us when Skywalker and Ahsoka return.” Rex continued with his chore as he spoke.

Padmé sighed. “I guess. It was very pertinent although.”

The clone wasn’t sure as to what the Senator had to say, but the apparent importance worried him. He pondered what it could be as they began to finish up and returned to the dining room to wait for their Jedi’s return.

“Anakin’s problems could all be solved if he just slowed down and thought about his actions,” the Senator was saying as the clone replaced the armour along his arms and rejoined her at the table. “I bet he brushed off that report without even trying to think about the consequences.”

Rex chuckled lowly, picturing his cocky General in his head, then his excitable Commander next to him. “Ahsoka too. She takes after him too much.”

Padmé laughed again, stifling her giggles behind a cup of tea. “I feel for you, Rex. I certainly wouldn’t be very happy if my friends threw me off a wall with the Force.”

“It was exploding too,” the Captain sighed, shaking his head, though his chest heaved with laughter.

Eyes widening, Senator Amidala scoffed. “And even after all that, we still love them.”

Something in her tone reminded Rex of a rumour he had heard before. _Is that what she and the General have to say? That they are dating?_ He smirked to himself, amused. “Yeah. We do.” He decided to keep his theory to himself, however, and kept it that way until Anakin and his Padawan finally piled back into the apartment.

“Hey Rexster,” Ahsoka trilled, pushing past her Master to lean against the back of his chair and hook her arms over his shoulders. She buried her nose in his neck, once again flustering him. “Miss me?”

Rex nodded as Anakin settled with a loud sigh beside the Senator, folding his arms above his head. “So, what now?"

Padmé nudged the Jedi General sharply and whispered furiously. “Let’s tell them about… the thing… before we forget.” She glared at him when he answered with a blank stare. “ _Our_ thing, Ani.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, leaning forward again. “Right.” He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and addressed the couple opposite him. “Rex, Snips, since you were entirely honest with us today, we have decided it’s only fair we be honest in return.” The Jedi General glanced at the Senator before announcing, more hesitantly, “Me and Padmé… we’re married.”

Before Rex could even process his thoughts in order to answer, Ahsoka was speaking. “Oh, I knew.” At their disgruntled expressions, she quickly corrected herself. “Well, we suspected, at least.”

“Yeah, but we hadn’t known you were married,” the clone added. He ducked his head and murmured, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, both of you.” Padmé reached out once again for Anakin’s hand, this time entwining their fingers. “We thought this would be the appropriate time, after today’s revelations.”

As Ahsoka, her Master and his wife launched into excited conversation, Rex leaned back in his chair, arm perched over the back of the Padawan’s, and thought about the newest reveal. It wasn’t like the Senator and the Jedi Knight had been entirely secretive over their fondness for each other. What more surprised him was the extent Anakin had gone to love her, and break his code. _Would I do that for Ahsoka? Would she?_

“But come on. Was it really that obvious?” Anakin was whining when Rex turned his attention back to the clamour. Padmé patted him on the back sympathetically when Ahsoka promptly agreed.

“Most of the boys were suspecting it as well, sir,” the Captain added. “I can’t really give you tips on hiding it, though.” It wasn’t just because his men already knew about him and their Commander, but because he was sure that if it came to it, he would risk anything for Ahsoka anyway.

Ahsoka made a curious noise, thoughtfully tugging on her lek. Rex arched his eyebrows at her, but she remained silent until he nudged her gently. “What’s on your mind, ‘Soka?”

She tilted her head slyly to shoot him a tiny smirk before announcing, “I think we should all go out somewhere together sometime. Somewhere we don’t have to hide our relationships. Where we can just be…” The Togruta placed her hand over the clone’s. “Ourselves.”

“That’s a great idea, Snips,” Anakin crowed, sitting up suddenly with interest. “I can find us some quiet bar on a stale planet next grace period. We could go on a double-date.” He shot his wife a triumphant grin as his Padawan erupted into giggles and his Captain grimaced.

“Oh, come on Rexy.” Ahsoka leaned toward him cheekily, nearly poking him with her montrals. “It would be fun!” She batted her eyelashes in a matter that was very un-Jedi-like. “Please?”

Rex groaned. He couldn’t say no; he didn’t think he ever could to the one he loved. Plus, it was a chance to eat more flavourful food. “Fine. But only if Sen-... Padmé agrees.”

And of course, she did, with a short laugh. When the clone felt Ahsoka’s arms wrap around him in delight, he thought that he had made the right choice.


End file.
